I just want to help you
by IStillThinkImHuman
Summary: Bellatrix confronts Severus after a deatheater meeting. Loosly inspired by the song Fix You by Coldplay. One-shot for now, may be adding chapters in future.


**AN: Random little one-shot I put out because I was bored, please not that I do not have a beta so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

She watched him, she always did, waiting for that moment that he would just stop pretending to be so cold and heartless when she knew, _she knew_, that he had a full set of emotions under that dark cover.

She wanted to see all those emotions on him, anger, sadness, _love. _Not some fake love, but love like he had for that stupid mudblood Lily Evans. Oh yes, she knew about that, for she was there that night, she had been curious as to where he was going while everyone was in devastation because of their lords downfall, and she had followed him to the Potter's house. It had been the only time she had ever seen his hard exterior break, when he let tears stream freely down his face and cried to the heavens. All for that dumb Bitch.

She had never seen it even crack after that, but she didn't need it to. At least… Not yet. For that night she found out he did have emotions.

_Strong_ emotions.

Before she had just been drawn in by the darkness she saw in him. He had always been mysterious, sneaking off when he thought no-one was looking, but she was.

Even when they were still at Hogwarts she watched him, couldn't get enough of him. He was like a drug and she was addicted.

She hadn't been able to act on her feelings then though. What would her _loving_ family think if they found out she had been chasing after a lowly half-blood? She would have been disowned, blasted off the family tree, even if he was half Prince. Plus he had always been following after that dirty little whore Evans. Words could not _begin_ to describe how elated she had been when He finally put that _thing_ back into her place.

But there is nothing holding her back from him now. Her parents are dead and she has a particularly _special _plan for her darling Rodolphus. She is free to take whatever she wanted, have whatever she wanted, and she wanted him.

_Badly._

She took another glance across the table; he had a blank look on his face and was staring off into space. He looked… Broken. Broken into a thousand little pieces and she could have that. _I'll just have to fix him._ Yes, she will fix him and he will realize that she is the only one for him, he will apologize for following after that mudblood for years and after a multitude of him groveling and buying her expensive gifts, she will forgive him. Then they will spend the rest of their lives living peacefully in the pure new world their lord is creating. She was getting exited just thinking about it.

All she had to do was wait for that Potter brat and his friends to be destroyed. She'd do it herself but her lord has already claimed the job. She had no doubt he could do it but she wished he would **get **_**on **_**with it. **Then she and Severus could live without suffering the presence of those intolerable mudbloods.

She was taken from her thoughts as she saw the people around her rising. _This is my chance_. She rose from her seat and quickly made her way over to where Severus was conversing with Lucius about the recent news, apparently they were going to make a move on the Potter boy soon, delightful.

"Lucius, would you mind if I borrowed Severus from you? No? Good." She pushed Lucius away and he, seeing that he wasn't going to win this battle, walked off to go find Narcissa. "Severus, how are you?" she asked politely, laying her hand on his elbow.

"I'm fine Mrs. Lestrange, thank you" He replied stiffly, not taking his eyes off the hand that was slowly moving its way up and down his arm, stroking it almost, dare he say, lovingly.

"Oh Severus, how many times have I told you to call me Bella hmm?" She asked leaning in and staring up at him with a small pout.

"At least twenty Mrs. Lestarange, but I hardly think we are close enough for a first name basis." He said, voice cracking a bit when Bellatrix leaned up to suck on his earlobe.

"Then why don't we go find a room and, get a little closer?" she whispered seductively in his ear, and then went back to caressing his earlobe with her tongue.

"Maybe another time but as you know I must be getting back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore is expecting me." He explained, gently pushing her off of him.

"Alright another time, but just remember if you need me for **anything**, you know where to find me." She said this as if she was actually concerned, and Severus got the impression that she wasn't talking about anything sexual at all, maybe, just maybe, she actually cared, and God knew Severus could use someone who cared.

"Of course… See you soon… Bella" and with that he walked off thinking that next time, he would tell Dumbledore he would be staying longer.

**Thanks for reading, please review it makes me a happy person**


End file.
